Fluoropolymers are used for their properties such as chemical resistance and low fuel permeation. Automotive applications, such as fuel hoses, demand lower and lower fuel permeation to minimize evaporative emissions and meet stronger environmental standards. These applications demand fluoropolymers. Thin layers of fluoropolymers often are used in combination with other materials, which provide resilience, strength, durability, and other desired properties in a composite. However, fluoropolymers are known to be difficult to bond. A variety of methods have been used to promote adhesion between fluoropolymers and non-fluoropolymers as well as between two fluoropolymers such as THV and FKM. These methods include treating the surface of one or both of the layers, using blends of two polymers such as a polyamide with a THV, mixing a polyamide and a grafted fluoropolymer having polar functionality, using tie layers, and using adhesives.